mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Голден Харвест/Галерея
Первый сезон Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png|Приглашение на бал Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png|Заносчивый грифон Green Golden Harvest crop S1E6.png|Хвастунишка The ponies listen to the news about the smoke S1E07.png|Укрощение дракона Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png|Единство противоположностей Golden Harvest and Berryshine S1E10.png|Незваные гости Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Apple Bloom selling apples to Golden Harvest and Shoeshine S01E12.png|Отличительные знаки Golden Harvest gasp S1E13.png|Осенний забег Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png|Рождённая для успеха Collective GASP S01E18.png|Шоу талантов Golden Harvest -Get her off the stage- S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы Golden Harvest Window S1E21.png|Яблоки раздора Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png|Птица Феникс The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png|Нулевой урок Golden Harvest bobbing for apples S02E04.png|Затмение Луны Golden Harvest S02E05.png|Настоящие сёстры Ponies watching S2E06.png|Загадочная лихорадка Mayor prepares for her speech S2E08.png|Таинственный защитник Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png|Пони из высшего общества Long line S2E12.png|День семьи Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png|Пропажа Everypony excited S02E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Lyra Heartstrings running S02E17.png|День сердец и копыт Big Finish to song S2E18.png|Настоящий друг Long line of ponies gasp S02E19.png|Настоять на своём Ponies laughing S2E20.png|Давно пора Con Mane gets all the fillies 2 S2E24.png|Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы Princess Cadance walking down aisle S2E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Ponies walking through Canterlot S03E01.png|Кристальная Империя. Часть 1 Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png|Плохое яблоко Golden Harvest and Lemon Daze running S3E5.png|Магическая дуэль Golden Harvest jumping out of Scootaloo's path S3E6.png|Неспящие в Понивилле Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png|Слёт семьи Эппл Spike bribes Angel during the chase S03E11.png|Только для любимцев Fluttershy and angry ponies S03E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Четвёртый сезон Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E1.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Apple Bloom trying to find Scootaloo S4E05.png|Полёт к финишу Cheerleaders cheering for Cloudsdale S4E10.png|Радужные водопады Discord with a tweezer S4E11.png|Третий лишний The ponies cheering S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Rarity shaking Golden Harvest's hooves S4E13.png|Будь проще! Spike as a bouncer S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Ponyville watching the Breezies S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Spike and Snips sees CMC S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Applejack -Just ask Applejack!- S4E20.png|Прыжок веры Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png|Честная сделка AJ -What in rhubarb pie just happened-- S4E23.png|В плену у вдохновения Earth pony stallion biting his hooves S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Пятый сезон Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png|Блум и тень Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Ponies get out of the DJ station's way S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png|Принцесса Спайк A party S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Mr. Cake and Golden Harvest concerned S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Rarity's friends come out of the train S5E14.png|Бутик в Кантерлоте Ponet and Golden Harvest walking past the Canterlot Carousel S5E15.png|Рарити идёт по следу! Ponies at the Sisterhooves Social S5E17.png|Братский фестиваль Golden Harvest and Dr. Hooves confused S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Pinkie moving sneakily while pulling a cart S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Fluttershy screaming at foals S5E21.png|Мастер страха Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Shoeshine S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Golden Harvest frightened S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Golden Harvest moves their eyes to Zecora S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы'' More ponies join Daisy at town hall EG3.png Шестой сезон Ponies mingle outside the Castle of Friendship S6E1.png|Кристаллинг. Часть 1 Passengers see Pinkie excited S6E3.png|Подарок для Мод Пай Apple Bloom on a boat with other ponies S6E4.png|Знаки отличия Ponies in Ponyville S6E6.png|Никаких вторых шансов Afternoon in Ponyville S6E7.png|Новичок Дэш Ponies dancing in the Canterlot square S6E8.png|День очага Ponies mingle at the Day Spa S6E10.png|Выходной Эпплджек Pinkie Pie and Applejack walking through Ponyville S6E11.png|Братишка Флаттершай Pinkie points to restaurants from top of the screen S6E12.png|Добавь специй в свою жизнь Rarity's swan cart drawing attention S6E14.png|Не ставь карт впереди пони Rainbow Dash flying to Sugarcube Corner S6E15.png|28 розыгрышей спустя Rainbow Dash --I don't get it-- S6E18.png|Бакбольный сезон Tender Taps dancing for a small audience S6E19.png|Виноваты знаки отличия Pinkie Changeling hopping through town S6E25.png|Туда и обратно. Часть 1 Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall left side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings listening to Twilight S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Trixie "save you from your imminent doom" S7E1.png Discord pops out of Trixie's hat S7E1.png Discord boops Trixie on the nose S7E1.png Changeling 1 "it was amazing!" S7E1.png Changeling 2 "no one's ever stood up to Chrysalis" S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer talking to Thorax S7E1.png Thorax "it's a bit overwhelming" S7E1.png Applejack and Rarity talking to changelings S7E1.png Discord getting Starlight's attention S7E1.png Discord "well, just you, really" S7E1.png Discord puts on pair of Groucho glasses S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer excusing herself S7E1.png Discord picks up Starlight and teleports away S7E1.png Twilight nervously sipping some punch S7E1.png Ponies, changelings, and princesses looking at Twilight S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheering for Starlight S7E1.png Pinkie Pie applauding with a big grin S7E1.png Pinkie Pie "what a great surprise!" S7E1.png Pinkie Pie crying tears of joy S7E1.png Буря эмоций Spearhead hoof-bumps Shining Armor S7E3.png Princess Cadance taps Spearhead's hoof S7E3.png Spearhead presenting his latest art piece S7E3.png Flurry Heart riding a cart down the store aisle S7E3.png Flurry Heart makes a mess of toys in the store S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance look at cake painting S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking at shield stand S7E3.png Shining Armor "it's small like her!" S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance crying together S7E3.png Shining Armor "this has been great" S7E3.png Spearhead "say no more" S7E3.png Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Ponies lined up at Wonderbolts autograph signing S7E7.png Идеальная пара Ponies gather in front of Grand Pear's jam stand S7E13.png Apple Bloom squeezes to front of the crowd S7E13.png Grand Pear gives jam biscuit to Apple Bloom S7E13.png Apple Bloom -you must be new- S7E13.png Apple Bloom introduces herself to Grand Pear S7E13.png Grand Pear introduces himself to Apple Bloom S7E13.png Apple Bloom -welcome to Ponyville!- S7E13.png Goldengrape -you mean welcome back- S7E13.png Goldengrape -his famous pear jam store- S7E13.png Apple Bloom -why'd ya move back-- S7E13.png Apple Bloom skeptical of Grand Pear S7E13.png Apple Bloom sampling Grand Pear's jam S7E13.png Apple Bloom -this is delicious!- S7E13.png Apple Bloom happily eating pear jam S7E13.png Обратная сторона славы Castle of Friendship exterior at early afternoon S7E14.png Cherry Berry pointing at Pinkie Pie S7E14.png Pinkie Pie's fans laughing at her S7E14.png Pinkie Pie -giggly feedback is the best kind!- S7E14.png Pinkie Pie's fans laughing again S7E14.png Pinkie Pie's fans laughing once more S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle -I guess I'll catch you later- S7E14.png Pinkie's fans not laughing at Twilight S7E14.png Twilight walks away from Pinkie in disappointment S7E14.png Pinkie Pie uncomfortable by the laughter S7E14.png Rabid fan ponies at Twilight's castle door S7E14.png Ponies continue arguing over each other S7E14.png Ponies still arguing outside the castle S7E14.png И нашим и вашим Ponyville decorated for Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png Wide view of Ponyville town square S7E15.png Spike walking through Ponyville S7E15.png Spike walking with Lyra and Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Golden Harvest gestures toward Princess Ember S7E15.png Ponies gathering around Princess Ember S7E15.png Princess Ember breathes fire into the air S7E15.png Ponies scared of Princess Ember's fire S7E15.png Ponies flee from Princess Ember in terror S7E15.png Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png Грива в тебе не главное Berryshine buying flowers from the flower trio S7E19.png Rose trying to appease the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Flower trio continues selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Golden Harvest cuts in front of Rarity S7E19.png Rose -marigold, I should think!- S7E19.png Rarity trying to get Golden Harvest's attention S7E19.png Rarity -I, uh, believe it was my turn- S7E19.png Golden Harvest looks at bouquet of marigolds S7E19.png Golden Harvest -perfect!- S7E19.png Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Cloaked Rarity appears over crowd of ponies S7E19.png Berryshine offers double for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Sprinkle Medley offers triple for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Rarity being ignored again S7E19.png Stallion wearing Mr. Breezy's clothes S7E19.png Ponies attracted by Mr. Breezy's new advertising S7E19.png Ponies impressed by Mr. Breezy S7E19.png Полезная информация More sick ponies appear at Meadowbrook's door S7E20.png Long line of sick ponies at Meadowbrook's house S7E20.png Секреты и пироги Exterior shot of Sugarcube Corner S7E23.png Pinkie gives Rainbow a pie for her birth-iversary S7E23.png Rainbow Dash thanks Pinkie for birth-iversary pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash pointing behind Pinkie Pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash knocks pie out of Pinkie's hoof S7E23.png Rainbow Dash pretends to enjoy boysenberry pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash -guess it was nothing- S7E23.png Rainbow Dash tosses pies to other cafe tables S7E23.png Ponies with lemon meringue pies in front of them S7E23.png Pinkie Pie jumping with delight S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -so glad you enjoyed my pies!- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Товары с персонажем SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Golden Harvest.jpg Golden Harvest and Lyra Heartstrings trading card.jpg Butler, PA Wal Mart poster bin and toy display shelves.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Other side of Butler, PA Wal Mart toy display shelves.jpg Разное Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg RiM Earth pony race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg RiM Four matching ponies.jpg RiM Unicorn race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Golden Harvest -Get her off the stage- S1E20.png|Сезон 1 Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png|Сезон 2 Golden Harvest and Lemon Daze running S3E5.png|Сезон 3 Rarity shaking Golden Harvest's hooves S4E13.png|Сезон 4 Mr. Cake and Golden Harvest concerned S5E13.png|Сезон 5 Ponies mingle at the Day Spa S6E10.png|Сезон 6 en:Golden Harvest/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей